Complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) is a technology used in constructing integrated circuits, such as image sensors, data converters, communication modules, etc. Many integrated circuits or semiconductor arrangements thus comprise CMOS wafers or at least one or more portions of a wafer whereon CMOS technology is implemented. Heat from a CMOS wafer, such as from outgassing, can damage other portions of a semiconductor arrangement. A semiconductor arrangement can also be damaged from stress, such as printed circuit board stress. For example, stress-induced solder joint failure can occur from such stress.